


Forest Guardians + Humanoids

by akinikko



Series: You Are My Treasured Possession [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Basically the group chat convo's the boys have during lessons #Rebels, I've also been reading tooo many gc fics, Just as Minor characters as well, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoseok & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope are Dance Friends, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Park Jimin Are Dance Rivals, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Texting, They be distant cousins, Woozi and Hoshi will show up later in the actual fics..., Yoonseok - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, plus half the convo's i have with my friends are like top quality fic plots, vminkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/akinikko
Summary: [ 08:05 am ]Yoongles: If I ask incognito google how to hide a body…Yoongles: Will the fbi find it?I Mess Up A Spell Again: I guess… They have pretty perfect hackers somewhere… Even if Incognito doesn’t let it show up in your browser history… It’s bound to be found.Soul Stealer: Hyung! You are not killing anyone!Brat #1: Do I need to help you hide it?Brat #3: Oh! WHo’s funeral do we have to fake plan!Literal Demon Not Angel At All: How much blood needs cleaning?!??!? ANd WHO sI DYGIN YEONG?!?!?





	1. Namjoon The Worst Teenage Witch™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ 08:05 am ]
> 
> Yoongles: If I ask incognito google how to hide a body…
> 
> Yoongles: Will the fbi find it?
> 
> I Mess Up A Spell Again: I guess… They have pretty perfect hackers somewhere… Even if Incognito doesn’t let it show up in your browser history… It’s bound to be found.
> 
> Soul Stealer: Hyung! You are not killing anyone!
> 
> Brat #1: Do I need to help you hide it?
> 
> Brat #3: Oh! WHo’s funeral do we have to fake plan!
> 
> Literal Demon Not Angel At All: How much blood needs cleaning?!??!? ANd WHO sI DYGIN YEONG?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin (PrincessPink) : Cooking Mama 101  
> Yoongi (dboy93) : Yoongles, Sugar Cube  
> Hoseok (Hoebi) : Soul Stealer, Tae's Angel Side  
> Namjoon (NeRDamon) : I Mess Up A Spell Again, Worst Witch™  
> Jimin (Min^2) : Brat #1  
> Taehyung (Taewinkies) : Literal Demon Not Angel At All, Taenghyung  
> Jeongguk (NochuSeagull) : Brat #3
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon (ToDopeFu)  
> Soonyoung (StarBoy)

**Forest Guardians + Humanoids**

 

[ 08:05 am ]

 

Yoongles: If I ask incognito google how to hide a body…

 

Yoongles: Will the fbi find it?

 

I Mess Up A Spell Again: I guess… They have pretty perfect hackers somewhere… Even if Incognito doesn’t let it show up in your browser history… It’s bound to be found.

 

Soul Stealer: Hyung! You are not killing anyone!

 

Brat #1: Do I need to help you hide it?

 

Brat #3: Oh! WHo’s funeral do we have to fake plan!

 

Literal Demon Not Angel At All: How much blood needs cleaning?!??!? ANd WHO sI DYGIN YEONG?!?!?

 

Yoongles: Ugh. Please learn to type Taehyung…

 

Yoongles: And Music teacher #4 is going to die.

 

Yoongles: Who’s idea was it to make lessons at 8:30 am?

 

Soul Stealer: The University Principle.

 

Brat #1: ^^^^^

 

Brat #3: ^^^^^x2

 

Literal Demon Not Angel At All: ^^^^^x3

 

_Cooking Mama 101 is online_

 

Cooking Mama 101: No one is cleaning blood, killing a teacher or using Incognito to search how to hide a body!

 

Cooking Mama 101: Instead. I’m making Bulgogi and Rice. At Hoseok’s.

 

Brat #1: how tf ??!?!??!

 

Cooking Mama 101: Shush peasant.

 

Brat #3: r00d

 

Soul Stealer: What? No. Wait, it’s a fucking state here BEcausE SOMEONE WONT HELP CLEAn uP

 

Brat #1: *cough* Yoongi *cough*

 

Yoongles: I…

 

Yoongles: Crap. Teach is here. byE

 

Literal Demon Not Angel At All: LAMO saved by Teacher ThaT YOU WANted to KILL omg AHha RekT

 

Yoongles: FUck off. Tae.

 

_Yoongles is offline._

 

* * *

 

 

[ 09:00 am ]

 

Soul Stealer: Hey… How are you hitting caps so often Tae?

 

Literal Demon Not Angel At All: Oh… I’m using the computers in Computer Tech… My laptop broke somehow…

 

Brat #1: oh… haha… Uh, Tae, how is the message even showing up…??

 

Brat #3: Okay. Chim hyung sus but whatevs.

 

Brat #1: stfu Guk or I’m locking you out tonight and making sure Kibum doesn’t let yo rat ass in the building.

 

Brat #3: hahah I mean.. Totes not Sus at all. Pfft.

 

Brat #3: Iloveyoudontlockmeout

 

Soul Stealer: It’s it meant to be like.. Meant to be 8°c tonight???

 

Soul Stealer: fyi @brat #3 betta be nice to Chim-ah!!!

 

Brat #2: I... I thought you were on my side!

 

Soul Stealer: Uhm... Jimbo was my first friend... After Yoongles.

 

Brat #1: So... hru talking? dIdnT you deltee the app on your phoen?

 

Literal Demon Not Angel At All: Oh uhm… I kinda downloaded the desktop app on my account and… Well, it pops up when you guys talk.

 

* * *

 

[ 10:30 am ]

 

Cooking Mama 101: Is… That the fire alarm?

_Yoongles is online._

 

Yoongles: WHAT THE FUCK DID NAMJOON DO NOW. Like a sHIT TOn PF TEACHERS RAN PAST MY CLASS.

 

I Mess Up A Spell Again: ←

 

Soul Stealer: Ffs Namjoon!

 

Soul Stealer: Yoongs, are you okay babe? Do you want me to meet you in the courtyard?

 

Yoongles: ...

 

Soul Stealer: I'm coming babe.

 

Yoongles: …

 

_Yoongles is offline_

 

Soul Stealer: Guk. Plan Namjoon’s funeral… Someone is dying today.

 

_Soul Stealer is offline_

 

Brat #3: He liegt bolted outta dance leik, "Sorry! iMpORTANt deeDS to ATEEND"

 

Brat #1: ^^^^^^^^^ #Tru

 

Cooking Mama 101: ... I hope Yoongi-ah is okay...

 

Cooking Mama 101: Namjoon... Prepare yourself!

 

Brat #3: Namjoon-hyung done fucked

 

Brat #1: RIP Namjoon

 

* * *

 

 

[ 12:45 pm ]

 

_Yoongles is online._

 

_Soul Stealer is online._

 

Cooking Mama 101: Yoongi. Son. Are you okay?

 

Yoongles: ...

 

_Soul Stealer has changed "Yoogles" name to "Sugar Cube"_

 

Sugar Cube: Hoseok.

 

Brat #1: Oh SheT. thE full naem!!!

 

Soul Stealer:  Yes babe?

 

Sugar Cube: ...nothing...

 

Soul Stealer: Right. Lemme know of anything happens

 

Sugar Cube: ...

 

Soul Stealer: Min Yoongi.

 

Literal Demon Not Angel At All: kfbdja TEH FULL FULKL NAEM

 

Brat #3: What is it with full names today?

 

Sugar Cube: ... okay.

 

Soul Stealer: Okay.

 

Soul Stealer: Gotta ApoloGIZE 2 TeAch!! PRAY FOR ME.

 

_Soul Stealer is offline._

 

Brat #1: Ho...w are you meant to message him if he is off line...?

 

Sugar Cube: ... We use a different app for emergencies...

 

Brat #3: Oh...

 

Sugar Cube: It's called sms. Every phone has it.

 

Brat #1: ... The fuck, when did we call mr know it all?

 

I Mess A Spell Up Again: Uhm... It's common knowledge.

 

Brat #3: Can Someone change his name... It just reminds me off when Hoseok bolted this morning.

 

_Cooking Mama 101 changed "I Mess A Spell Up Again" To "Worst Witch™"_

 

Brat #1: That. Is a good show ngl. Nice choice Hyung.

 

Cooking Mama 101: you're welcome son #3

 

* * *

 

 

[ 13:20 pm ]

 

Brat #1: Do you have time to talk about the wonderful person named; Jung Hoseok?

 

Brat #3: Indeed.

 

Literal Demon Not Angel At All: All the time in the world.

 

Worst Witch™: Aren’t you in class, Taehyung?

 

Literal Demon Not Angel At All: Religion is Important, my dear Hyung.

 

Brat #1: *cough* On December 4th. Jung Hoseok. Dash outta class like sonic to save a damsel in distress. After I was told by… An aquaintence-

 

Worst Witch™: Acquaintance*

 

Brat #1: FUCK YOU.

 

Brat #3:That is actually… Difficult to spell Namjoon.

 

Cooking Mama 101: Not all of us has an IQ of 148, NeRD

 

Sugar Cube: #savage

 

_Sugar Cube is offline_

 

Brat #3: Was he here… teh whole tiem?

 

Literal Demon Not Angel At All: He means te fLinG he had, wen we on breAK Gusys.

 

Brat #1: You wanna be locked out with Guks to, Taebae?!

 

Literal Demon Not Angel At All: I’m sorry… Wh-what fling, ahhahahaha… Continue Jimbae.

 

Brat #1: <3

 

Literal Demon Not Angel At All: <3

 

Brat #1: *coughs* I was told, that our wonderful Angel. Had brought his damsel a nice large coffee

 

Brat #3: Isn’t that liek the worse thing to buy someone if they are having a panick attac?

 

Brat #1: And took him to our little lounge…

 

Brat #1: I don’t know the rest tho… So… HOSEOK HYUNGGIE WHAT HAPPENED HMMMMMMMMM @Soul Stealer

 

Brat #3: OHYMGDOS

 

Literal Demon Not Angel At All: HYNGU IAsofn WHT HAPOEND PLS STELL US DEETS

 

* * *

 

[ 16:30 pm ]

 

_Soul Stealer is online._

 

Soul Stealer: Huh? How did you get from Worshipping me, to me possibly doing the nasty…

 

Soul Stealer: In Uni aswell… liek thef frigck Jim?

 

Brat #3: He didn’t deny it.

 

Sugar Cube: You’re all dead to me…

 

Sugar Cube: Except Hoseok.

 

Sugar Cube: And Jin… He cooks me food.

 

Cooking Mama 101: I’ll take you for your fave comfort food after class Yoongo.

 

Sugar Cube: … iloveyoumum

 

_Sugar Cube is offline_

 

Soul Stealer: Did… He just…

 

Brat #1: Call Jin…

 

Brat #3: Mum?

 

Worst Witch™: Yup… Now he is sleeping on the couch in the studio.

 

Soul Stealer: IS HE DOING OKAY SKNFas I NEED OT KNW DEETS ABOT MY BEBA!!!!

 

Worst Witch™: He is fine Hobi… Just… Exhausted.

 

Worst Witch™: He said he’ll message you.

 

Soul Stealer: …

 

Soul Stealer: He lies… Sometimes.

 

Soul Stealer: :(

 

* * *

 

[ 18:40 pm ]

 

Literal Demon Not Angel At All: PARK JIMIN YOU SON OF A WHORE

 

Brat #1: Yes Taebae?

 

Literal Demon Not Angel At All: YOU BROKE MY LAPTOP BITCH

 

Brat #1: JEON JEONGGUK YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD

 

Brat #1: SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR FKING BED TO NITE YOU RAT ASS SEAGULL POSING HOE

 

Brat #3: I… What.. I didn’t say AnGETHING HYUGN

 

Brat #3: I PROMIES YOU AOSfna;

 

Brat #3: TElL HIM TAENGHYUNG

 

Soul Stealer: “Taenghyung”

 

Brat #3: SHUSTH UP HYUNG

 

Literal Demon Not Angel At All: Jeongguk is INNOCENT JIMIN.

 

Literal Demon Not Angel At All: YOU ONTHE OTHRE HADN

 

_Soul Stealer has changed “Literal Demon Not Angel At All” to “Taenghyung”_

 

Brat #3: HOESOK HYUNG

 

Taenghyung: YOU ARE DEAD PARK JIMIN

 

Soul Stealer: R.I.P Park Jimin.

 

* * *

 

 

**ER 999 ONLY**

 

[ 22:45 pm ]

 

_Hoebi has added PrincessPink,NeRDamon, Taewinkies, NochuSeagull, dboy93, Min^2, StarBoy and ToDopeFu to "ER 999 ONLY"_

 

Hoebi: Guys… Yoongi isn’t home… It’s nearly 11…

 

Hoebi: He has lessons at 7..

 

Hoebi: @NeRDamon @PrincessPink

 

* * *

 

[ 01:30 am ]

 

Heobi: SERISOULSY WHER IS YOO N GI

 

* * *

 

[ 02:00 am ]

 

_Min^2 is online_

 

Min^2: Hoseok Hyung! Sorry!

 

Min^2: Hyung?

 

_NochuSeagull is online_

 

NochuSeagull: Hopie-hyung?!?!

 

_Taewinkies is online_

 

Taewinkies: HOSEKO HYONG WHERE U GO!!!!!!!!

 

 

* * *

 

[ 03:00 am ]

 

Min^2: @NeRDamon @NeRDamon @NeRDamon @NeRDamon

 

NochuSeagull: @PrincessPink @PrincessPink @PrincessPink @PrincessPink

 

Taewinkies: GUSY WE HAVE A CRYIGN HOSEOK HYUNG ON OUR FLOOR PLLLLLLSSSSSSSSS

 

* * *

 

[ 05:00 am ]

 

_PrincessPink is online_

_NeRDamon is online_

 

PrincessPink: You called?

 

NeRDamon: …?

 

Min^2: ALskfhnahlsna TOO FUCKIGN LATE

 

NochuSeagull: WHERE TEH FUKC WEHE YOU GYUS

 

PrincessPink: Sleeping… Lesson is at 8 am

 

NeRDamon: ^^^^

 

Taewinkies: SCRLOL UP YUO FKIGN IDIOTS

 

PrincessPink: oh… OH GOD.

 

PrincessPink: NAMJOON!>??!?!

 

NeRDamon: He… Went home… He walked me to the station… Then went home.

 

Min^2: WELL NAMJOON ! WHEN WE TOOK HOSEOK BACK.

 

NochuSeagull: THERE WAS STILL NO YOONGI!!!!!!!

 

PrincessPink: Kim Namjoon.

 

_dboy93 is online_

 

dboy93: Guys. I’m okay.

 

dboy93: I just… Went back to the studio.

 

dboy93: I’ll go home now.

 

dboy93: Please don’t worry. I’ll explain to Hopie too.

 

Min^2: IAsnfal YOU… ISTG I WOULD MURDER YOU IF YOU WERENT HOSEOKS MAN

 

dboy93: I’m sorry.

 

dboy93: I’ll… I’ll go now

 

_dboy93 is offline_

 

Taewinkies: Wow… hoseok was right?

 

Taewinkies: Yoongi hyung doesn’t always message him.

 

NeRDamon: I… Fuck. I should’ve taken him home

 

PrincessPink: Mmm hmm. Get the fuck ready. YOu ARE WALKigN TO UNI.

 

Min^2: Oh Seht. You fucked up agian NamjOOn

 

* * *

 

 

[ 11:13 am ]

 

_Hoebi is online._

 

_Min^2 has changed “Hoebi" name to “Tae’s Angel Side”_

 

Tae’s Angel Side: ???

 

Tae’s Angel Side: Uhm… Yoongi is back…

  
Tae’s Angel Side: I’m okay now guys.

 

Min^2: ARE YOU SURE?

 

Min^2: I can Come over!

 

Tae's Angel Side: No.. It's fine... Uhm...

 

Tae's Angel Side: We have a guest anyway... Well

 

Tae's Angel Side: Guests...

 

Min^2: Oh?

 

_Starboy is online_

_ToDopeFu is online_

 

ToDopeFu: Sorry if my stupid ass cousin worried any of you.

 

ToDopeFu: Are you sure you are okay Hoseok-ssi?

 

Tae's Angel Side: I'm fine Woozi. Don't worry.

 

StarBoy: Why aren't you ever like that?

 

ToDopeFu: ...

 

ToDopeFu: I will push you off this bridge.

 

StarBoy: I-I'm sorry. You're perfect... aha. Don't do that!

 

Tae's Angel Side: Ah... Uh... I'll.. Make another chat, and Introduce you all! H-Hold on!

 

_Tae's Angel Side is offline_

 

Min^2: ... Hi...?

 

StarBoy: ... Hi

 

ToDopeFu: ... You... Threatened to kill my cousin... Right?

 

Min^2: I... I wouldn't actually do it... I was just... Angry... Uhm. Hoseok is a good friend, I was just annoyed.

 

ToDopeFu: Well... I guess I understand...

 

ToDopeFu: Ah... We're at Uni... Now... Uh bye?

 

Min^2: Jimin... Park Jimin.

 

StarBoy: Bye jimin!

 

ToDopeFU: Yeh... Uh... Bye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( ALL CHAT ROOM NAMES ))
> 
>  
> 
> Kim Seokjin (PrincessPink) : JinJin Attac, Fae Queen, Cooking Mama 101, Forest Curse™
> 
> Min Yoongi (dboy) : Yoongles, Sugar Cube, Death™, Let Me Sleep, Rat #2, Dark Void™
> 
> Jung Hoseok (Hoebi) : Soul Stealer, Tae's Angel Side, Hobiscus Flower, Tofu Papa, Rat #1, Sunflora™
> 
> Kim Namjoon (NeRDamon) : I Mess Up A Spell Again, Worst Witch™, Not Sabrina At All, Always Done Fucked, Magikarp™
> 
> Park Jimin (Min^2) : Brat #1, Dance is My Lief, r00d #2, Side-Hoe, Feather Dance™
> 
> Kim Taehyung (Taewinkies) : Literal Demon Not Angel At All, Taenghyung, Chamomile Tae, r00d #1, Brat #2, Te(a)eter Dance™
> 
> Jeon Jeongguk (NochuSeagull) : Brat #3, No Chu Come Thru, Shapeshifiting Cookie, DiTtO™
> 
> _________
> 
> Lee Jihoon (ToDopeFu) : Mini Suga Cube, Literal Angel, Protec#2k17, Savage², Trick-o
> 
> Kwon Soonyoung (StarBoy) : Star Guardian Hoshi™, Heavens Eye Smile, Black Belt™, r-Treat


	2. Jimin's New Rival™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ 14:30 pm ]
> 
> Min^2 is online
> 
> Min^2: @Star Guardian Hoshi™
> 
> Min^2: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DACNE OFF
> 
> Hobisicus Flower is online
> 
> Hobisicus Flower: What the fuck, Jimin?
> 
> Hobisicus Flower: You can't just start on Soonyoungie, because he got the routine right, and you didn't.
> 
> Mini Sugar Cube is online. 
> 
> dboy93 is online
> 
> dboy93: Jimin you even TOUCH Youngie...
> 
> Mini Sugar Cube: I'll kill you
> 
> Star Guardian Hoshi™ is online 
> 
> Star Guardian Hoshi™: Wait... What... 
> 
> Star Guardian Hoshi™: Awe... Hoonie... You care? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Mini Sugar Cube: Actually... Kick his ass... Idc anymore
> 
> Star Guardian Hoshi™: ｡･ﾟ･(ﾉД｀)･ﾟ･｡
> 
> Hobisicus Flower: #savage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin (PrincessPink)  
> Yoongi (dboy93): Sugar Cube  
> Hoseok (Hoebi): Soul Stealer, Hobiscus Flower  
> Namjoon (NeRDamon)  
> Jimin (Min^2): brat #1, Dance is My Lief  
> Taehyung (taewinkies): Taenghyung  
> Jeongguk (NochuSeagull): Brat #3, No Chu Come Thru
> 
> Jihoon (ToDopeFu): Mini Sugar Cube  
> Soonyoung (StarBoy): Star Guardian Hoshi™

**New Crew Memebrs**

 

[ 11:20 am ]

 

_Heobi create “New Crew Memebrs”_

 

_Hoebi has added Starboy and ToDopeFu to “New Crew Memebrs”_

 

Hoebi: Okay. Hold on and I’ll add Yoongi and the rest.

 

_Hoebi added dboy93 to “New Crew Memebrs”_

 

Dboy93: Hopie…. You spelt Members wrong.

 

Hoebi: … FuCK.

 

_Hoebi made dboy93 an admin_

 

Hoebi: Also. You’re admin babe, cause Woozi and Hoshi are here.

 

ToDopeFu: Uhm. Hey hyungs…

 

Dboy93: Hey kiddo.

 

Dboy93: Did you get to the Uni okay?

 

StarBoy: Yep. We good… Just…

 

StarBoy: Hoseok...hyung… Which building is the dance rooms at?

 

Dboy93: The left side of the fountain in the center of the courtyard

 

Dboy93: It’s like a blue colour… like.. Large glass windows

 

_Hoebi added Taewinkies, NochuSeagull and Min^2 to “New Crew Memebrs”_

 

Taewinkies: Huh?

 

NochuSeagull: You spelt Members wrong…

 

Hoebi: Thanks You Mr. Obvious Ass Seagull.

 

NochuSeagull: r00d

 

Hoebi: Plus.. Yoongs pointed it out already.

 

_Hoebi added PrincessPink and NeRDamon to “New Crew Memebrs”_

 

NeRDamon: Uhm...Hoseok…

 

Hoebi: I SWWEAR ONE MORE

 

Hoebi: PERSO N POINTSOU THTAT MISTAKE

 

Hoebi: YALL DRROWNING IN THE THEMES!

 

NeRDamon: … Sorry.

 

PrincessPink: So… What’s with the new chat, Hobi-ah?

 

Hoebi: Ah. Right… So like… Remember in the ER chat when I said… We had guests?

 

Min^2: Right. The uhm… StarBoy and ToDopeFu

 

Dboy93: Why is your name that, Hoon?

 

ToDopeFu: … ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Taewinkies: I like this kid already…

 

Hoebi: ANYWAY

 

Hoebi: Guys… This is Yoongs’ cousin and his man. They recently moved here…

 

Hoebi: Oh. they were meant to be here at the beginning of the semester… But… Details happened.

 

Min^2: OH are you that kid… Uhm…

 

StarBoy: Kwon Soonyoung…?

 

Min^2: YEAH you’re meant to be in my class…

 

StarBoy: Oh? Uhm… Hi…

 

Hoebi: Ah. Jiminie… Since I’m not in any of them… Can you maybe… Help him out?

 

Min^2: SuurE ID LOVE TOO

 

Dboy93: Don’t get too jealous Guk.

 

NochuSeagull: Fk u hyugn!

 

Hoebi: “hyugn” why u liek this Guk?

 

NochuSeagull: IM GTYPING WITH ONE HAND

 

NeRDamon: TMI…. Guks.

 

NochuSeagull: OHMYGOD I DIDN@T

 

NochuSeagull: I WASNT aslifna

 

NochuSeagull: WHY ME?!>?!

 

PrincessPink: ‘cause you’re the baby.

 

NochuSeagull: MUuuuuuuuuM! YOu too?!

 

Dboy93: Anyway… ToDopeFu is my cousin Jihoon… And Starboy is his boyfriend Soonyoung…

 

Dboy93: Soonyoung is a dance major… Jihoon is a vocal and production major.

 

NochuSeagull: you SIGN???

 

NeRDamon: Sing*

 

ToDopeFu: A… little?

 

Dboy93: Oh right. Hoon.

 

Dboy93: Guk-ah is the one I mentioned that is doing every Art major under the sun.

 

Hoebi: He is in his last year of college at the moment.

 

NochuSeagull: ^^^^

 

NochuSeagull: I’m Jeongguk… They all call me Gukkie…

 

Hoebi: or Nochu…

 

NochuSeagull: IT WAS ONE FUCKING MESS UP IN AMERICA GUYS

 

Min^2: Anyway. Im Jimin, I’m a dance major

 

Taewinkies: HEEEEEEEEEEY !! I’m Taehyung! But call me Tae!! <3 <3

 

Taewinkies: Oh.. I am Drama Major as well as Tech Major

 

Min^2: Basic, overdramatic Tech Nerd

 

Taewinkies: Jimbae… You wound me. </3

 

Min^2: sorry babs <3

 

Min^2: Oh and dw Soonyoungie. I gotchu

 

Hoebi: like nochu

 

NochuSeagull: HYENGU

 

Dboy93: okay “HYENGU” did you even try that time?

 

NochuSeagull: aslifhasl FUCK YOU ALL

 

_NochuSeagull is offline_

 

Taewinkies: Give him a min. He’ll be back.

 

Hoebi: Yh… give him… Ji MIN

 

Min^2: HYUNG

 

Min^2: NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS

 

StarBoy: Is it… Always like this?

 

NeRDamon: Pretty Much.

 

NeRDamon: Hi. I’m Namjoon, I study in Music and Science.

 

PrincessPink: I’m Seokjin, you can call me Jin or Mum.

 

PrincessPink: I’m a Drama and Culinary major.

 

_NochuSeagull is online_

 

NochuSeagull: … Sorry.

 

ToDopeFu: Right… So anyway.

 

ToDopeFu: hyung… Can you show me to the product room… I wanna show you something.

 

Dboy93: Sure… Gimme a min… We’re getting coffee…

 

StarBoy: OH OH CAN I HAVE A STRAWBERRY AND CREAM ICED TEA????

 

Taewinkies: Don’t you mean Iced… Tae…

 

Hoebi: Tae… 1. Gross 2. Choke

 

Taewinkie: ;))

 

Hoebi: Ew.

 

Hoebi: And sure thing. Youngie?

 

Hoebi: Jihoonie… You want anything?

 

ToDopeFu: I’m fine Hoseok-ssi

 

PrincessPink: He is so pure. Can we keep him Joonie?

 

Dboy93: Jihoon? Pure…?

 

Hoebi: … They’re never seen in the same room.

 

StarBoy: … Pure Jihoon…

 

StarBoy: I been wishing that for decades

 

ToDopeFu: I’ll drown you in the fountain Soonyoungie.

 

Taewinkies: Damn. He really is Yoongi-hyungs cuz

 

_Hoebi has changed “ToDopeFu” name to “Mini Sugar Cube”_

 

Mini Sugar Cube: I won’t hurt you, because you teach Soonyoungie how to not have two left feet…

 

Mini Sugar Cube: And because you basic married to Yoongi-hyung.

 

Dboy93: ONGa;lsng JIHOON

 

Taewinkies: I smell… Secrets

 

Hoebi: FUCK

 

Hoebi: VYRBS KFKFJE

 

Hoebi: BUNRS YOONGI

 

_Hoebi is offline._

 

 

Min^2: basically... Yoongi hyung just spilt his coffee all over Hobi hyung...

 

Min^2: And now Hobi is changing in Starbucks' toilets.

 

Mini Sugar Cube: ... rip.

 

Taewinkies: this kid.

 

Taewinkies: is gold.

 

* * *

 

**Forest Guardians + Humanoids**

 

[ 12:30 pm ]

 

_Brat #1 is online_

 

Brat #1: Hey hyungs... You never said what species Jihoon and Soonyoungie were.

 

_Soul Stealer is online_

 

_Sugar Cube is online_

 

Sugar Cube: Oh... Uuhm..

 

Soul Stealer: Well.. You see..

 

_Taenghyung is online_

 

_Brat #3 is online_

 

Taenghyung: ???

 

Brat #3: Hyungs?

 

Sugar Cube: Jihoon... Is actually a distant relative... Like.. distant cousin...

 

Sugar Cube: And.. He is kinda... well...

 

Soul Stealer: He is a lycanthorpe.

 

Soul Stealer: Just don't say anything... Because his family hates Yoongi, because Yoongi is a vampire...

 

Soul Stealer: Well... 

 

Sugar Cube: Hoseok. No.

 

Taenghyung: Okay.. Soonyoung?

 

Sugar Cube: Oh him... Yeah

 

Sugar Cube: He's just a dipshit.

 

Soul Stealer: HYUNG

 

Soul Stealer: No. Youngie is a... Kelpie? I think it was that...

 

Sugar Cube: No I think it was something else...

 

Sugar Cube: Either way. They don't really talk about their actually species.

 

Sugar Cube: So like... Maybe not bring it up around them?

 

Brat #1: kay hyungs.

 

Brat #3: lips sealed

 

Taenghyung:

 

Brat #1: Another golden show.

 

Brat #3: Chim... did you what like a bunch of kid shows...?

 

Brat #1: Maybe... I mean. My part time job is LITERALLY teaching kids from like 4 up to dance with Hopie Hyung.

 

Brat #1: They talk about this stuff... I need to know deets to interact man.

* * *

 

 

[ 13:05 pm ]

 

_Hobi is online_

 

_Hoebi changed "StarBoy" to "Star Guardian Hoshi™"_

 

_Hoebi has changed to "Hobiscus Flower"_

 

_Hobiscus Flower has changed "NochuSeagull" to "No Chu Come Thru"_

 

 

Hobiscus Flower: Alright... Done...

 

_Hobiscus Flower is offline_

* * *

 

 

[ 14:30 pm ]

 

_Min^2 is online_

 

Min^2: @Star Guardian Hoshi™

 

Min^2: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DACNE OFF

 

_Hobiscus Flower is online_

 

Hobiscus Flower: What the fuck, Jimin?

 

Hobiscus Flower: You can't just start on Soonyoungie, because he got the routine right, and you didn't.

 

_Mini Sugar Cube is online._

_dboy93 is online_

 

dboy93: Jimin you even TOUCH Youngie...

 

Mini Sugar Cube: I'll kill you

 

_Star Guardian Hoshi™ is online_

 

Star Guardian Hoshi™: Wait... What...

 

Star Guardian Hoshi™: Awe... Hoonie... You care? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

Mini Sugar Cube: Actually... Kick his ass... Idc anymore

 

Star Guardian Hoshi™: ｡･ﾟ･(ﾉД｀)･ﾟ･｡

 

Hobiscus Flower: #savage

 

Star Guardian Hoshi™: And... I... Acc..ept? I guess???!??? \\(º □ º l|l)/

 

_Taewinkies is online_

 

Taewinkies: GESUS FKDJBSNF WHEN THE COUSIN LOG IN AND VASUCALLT FINISH EACHOTEHRS SENTENCES

 

_No Chu Come Thru is online_

 

No Chu Come Thru: First. DIE 

 

No Chu Come Thru: second. Fuck that creepy shit right there mmhmbmm

 

No Chu Come Thru: third. Jimin don't kill no one. I can't bail u out. I'm bdoke.

 

Taewinkies: same tbh. Ur on ur own jimbae. Sorry </3

 

Min^2: I'm not gonna kill him.

 

Min^2: I just wanna see his tru moves. Liek. Freestyle.

 

_Hobiscus Flower changed "Min^2" to "Dance is my lief"_

 

Dance in my lief: appropriate. Thanks hyung.

 

Hobiscus Flower: Yo welcomed.

 

Star Guardian Hoshi™: I accepted already. ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚

 

Dance is my lief: Great. So... 6? In the gym near Hoseok's?

 

Star Guardian Hoshi™: Sure. See ya then Jimin hyung. ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)

 

Mini Sugar Cube: I hope he kicks your ass Soonyoung.

 

Star Guardian Hoshi™: __( :< 」∠)＿

 

Taewinkies: fukc SAvaGe as aldjtdnh the fuck u teach him hy7ng

 

No Chu Come Thru: Jesus dmfk 

 

Star Guardian Hoshi™: I've come to terms... My little tofu is savage if he hasn't been caffinated. It's fine...

 

Mini Sugar Cube: Did... You just call me little?

 

Star Guardian Hoshi™: ....

 

_Star Guardian Hoshi™ is offline_

 

Hobiscus Flower: Boy just bolted outta Starbucks like usain bolt.

 

Dboy93: rip Soonyoung.

 

Dboy93: Always said he a dipshit.

 

* * *

 

 

[ 17:30 pm ]

 

Dance is my lief: @Star Guardian Hoshi™ You Betta be here boi!

 

_Star Guardian Hoshi™ Is online_

 

Star Guardian Hoshi™: omw. Uhm... Jihoon is tagging along... he really wants to see you kick my ass.

 

Star Guardian Hoshi™: p. Sure he gonna record it too.

 

Star Guardian Hoshi™: he said it's blackmail material if I loose...

 

Star Guardian Hoshi™: if I win... he gon delete it.

 

Dance is my lief: Okay. Well studio 3. The others are here too.

 

Star Guardian Hoshi™: okies hyung ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( ALL CHAT ROOM NAMES ))
> 
>  
> 
> Kim Seokjin (PrincessPink) : JinJin Attac, Fae Queen, Cooking Mama 101, Forest Curse™
> 
> Min Yoongi (dboy) : Yoongles, Sugar Cube, Death™, Let Me Sleep, Rat #2, Dark Void™
> 
> Jung Hoseok (Hoebi) : Soul Stealer, Tae's Angel Side, Hobiscus Flower, Tofu Papa, Rat #1, Sunflora™
> 
> Kim Namjoon (NeRDamon) : I Mess Up A Spell Again, Worst Witch™, Not Sabrina At All, Always Done Fucked, Magikarp™
> 
> Park Jimin (Min^2) : Brat #1, Dance is My Lief, r00d #2, Side-Hoe, Feather Dance™
> 
> Kim Taehyung (Taewinkies) : Literal Demon Not Angel At All, Taenghyung, Chamomile Tae, r00d #1, Brat #2, Te(a)eter Dance™
> 
> Jeon Jeongguk (NochuSeagull) : Brat #3, No Chu Come Thru, Shapeshifiting Cookie, DiTtO™
> 
> _________
> 
> Lee Jihoon (ToDopeFu) : Mini Suga Cube, Literal Angel, Protec#2k17, Savage², Trick-o
> 
> Kwon Soonyoung (StarBoy) : Star Guardian Hoshi™, Heavens Eye Smile, Black Belt™, r-Treat


End file.
